teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Bot
Bot is the tritagonist of Team Umizoomi. Physical Appearance Bot is a green robot with a blue mouth, orange hands, green arms and legs, green/blue feet, an attenna, and a giant screen on his chest. Powers *Belly-Belly Belly Screen/Super Robot Computer: It allows Bot to view the person in trouble, the things to do, etc. *Bot-O-Mat: It can store anything the team may need. *Robot Gadgets: Usually everyday items (such as skis, vacuums, etc.) or unordinary items (such as lasers). Bio/Personality Bot is the lovable robot of Team Umizoomi. He has a goofy personality, but don't let his silly antics fool you! He's actually a functional robot with the ability to caculate anything! Personal Life In The Kitty Rescue, Bot has an ant farm with five ants he named Bob, Joe Bob, Billy Bob, Bobby Bob, and Sparky. He also has experience in tap-dancing revealed in Cuckoo Bears. Story Little is known about Bot's past and his eventual involvement in Team Umizoomi. It's also unknown whether Milli and Geo built him, or someone else did. Trivia *Bot is short for "robot" *Bot's voice actor, Donovan Patton, also played live actor for Joe from Blue's Clues. *In "Doctor Bot", it is revealed that Bot has a lot of knowledge in medical skills. Polls What is your favorite thing about Bot? He's very funny He has amazing gadgets His catchphrases He's always looking out for Milli and Geo Which episode do you think is Bot's favorite episode? Crazy Skates Rainy Day Rescue Doctor Bot Robo-Tools The Sunshine Fairy What do you think is the most funniest thing about Bot? He's really silly His jokes He disguised himself as a poofy poodle His landings Catchphrases *"Legs Extendo!" *"Arms Extendo!" *"Yoinks-A-Doinks!" *"Jaw Extendo!" *"Great/Gooey/Grumbling Gigabytes!" *"Mighty Microchips!" *"Jumping J-PEGs!" *"Massive Mega-pixels!" (From Journey to Numberland) *"Great Gizmos!" *"Glittering Gizmos!" *"Dazzling Desktops!" *"Shimering Shiftkeys!" *"Hopping Hard Drives!" *"Snapping Sprockets!" *"Sizzling/Slippery Circuits!" *"Melting Megabytes!" *"Dazzling Data!" *"Towering Terrabytes!" (From Haircut Hijinx) *"Vixen-rific" (From Santa's Little Fixers) *"Duck-abunga!" (From The Elephant Sprinkler) *"Great Garbaging Gadgets!" (From Playground Heroes) *"Mucky Mainframes!" *"Quacking Keyboards!" *"Super Circumference!" (From Team Umizoomi & Dora's Fantastic Flight) *"Shivering Snowhills!" *"Scrumptious Screensavers!" *"Leaping/Lanky Laptops!" *"Snoozing Servers!" (From Presto's Magic House) *"Flapping Floppy Discs!" *"Shiver Me Shareware!" (From The Umi City Treasure Hunt) *"Sopping Software!" *"I'm OK!" *"Cha-Ching!" (From City of Lost Penguins) *"Pixeling Primates!" (From UmiCar's Birthday Present) *"Hungry Hardrives!" (From Stolen Lunches ) Gallery bot.png|Bot Bot and Door Mouse.png|Bot with DoorMouse in "Ellee the Elephant" Robo-Vacuum.png Robo-racing goggles.png Bot saves the fish.png Bot thinks.png Worried bot.png|"Yoinks-A-Doinks!" Oh no.png Skate ramp.png Kitchen.png Bathroom.png Activating....png Bouncy Shoes.png Medical umizoomi.png Excuse us.png Doormouse is sick.png Doctor Bot and His Thermometer.png Bot and the monkey.png I'm Bot.png Bot with Umi-Googles.png Bot with lemonade.png 72365_588801774466333_295350225_n.jpg Umi-train.png Time for action.png Penguin Salad.png Peguin Ice Cream.png Team Umizoomi with Little Joe.png Straight hair.png Sherlock Bot.png Different hair.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png 429991 633128213367022 1761758156 n.jpg Bot and Pigs.jpg Math Dragons game.jpg Team Umizoomi with Shooting Star.jpg Bot's Elephant.jpg|Bot's Toy Elephant Bouncy Shoes.jpg David.jpg Buster and Team Umizoomi.jpg Download.jpg Fall Leaves.jpg I scream for Ice Cream.jpg Doggy Disguise.jpg Scuba gear.jpg Shark car.jpg Invitation.jpg Comet.jpg Purple monkey.jpg Plant.jpg Lion.jpg Finn.jpg Carnival.jpg Pirate map.jpg Belly-screen.jpg Smile.jpg Heidi.jpg Robot costume.jpg Iceberg.jpg Library.jpg Meatball.jpg Sunny.jpg Bird rescue.jpg Owen.jpg Pirate.jpg Spaghetti.jpg Blue skates.jpg Christmas.jpg Broken lion.jpg Picnic.jpg Supermarket.jpg Parakeet.jpg Gooey gigabytes.jpg Chicks.jpg Raised.jpg Stones.jpg Buster.jpg Stripes.jpg Snow.jpg Tools.jpg In the bushes.jpg Horseride.jpg Mouse.jpg Ready to go.jpg I lost my kite!.jpg Inside trap.jpg Blanket.jpg screen.jpg Umi-Goggles.jpg How does it work.jpg Team at a tree.jpg Train.jpg Piggy back ride.jpg Playground.jpg Library card.jpg Half finished sailboat.jpg Bunny.jpg Popcorn.jpg Webpage.jpg Pullout.jpg Motorboat.jpg Plaid purple.jpg Seahorses.jpg Plane trouble.jpg House 6.jpg Packages.jpg Food helicopter.jpg Sidewalk.jpg Soap.jpg Soap ad.jpg Sticky.jpg Dino-toys.jpg Triple trouble.jpg Eggs.jpg Motorboat on river.jpg Suspicion on Dump Truck.jpg Going out.jpg Meeting the Sports Robots.jpg 4 bump clouds.jpg Invitation to costume party.jpg Inside jar.jpg Don't wear Crazy Skates.jpg Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Poll Page